The objective of this contract is to evaluate the toxicology of potential anticonvulsant drugs in rats, dogs or monkeys. On selected candidate anticonvulsant compounds provided by the Government, the Contractor shall perform dose-range finding studies and fully audited good laboratory practice subchronic studies lasting either 30 days or 13 weeks.